User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 3: Seeing Double
PREVIOUSLY ON... “For today’s '''Maxi Challenge', you will be designing your own make-up line!”'' scream in excitement QOS': Hey, how’s it going? ''Billy: Not very well… I think I’m sick. fakes a cough'' sound “'''OzQueen', bringing us Gigi’s Clown Make-Up!”'' ''OzQueen: i want those people to waste 50 dollars on this clown vip kit made by me and endorsed by clown queen miss gigi mc'donalds, wich is safer, quicker and looks better on the face, not like our rival james charles that looks like a clown and he doesn't even have a damn clown pallete smH.'' hosts lose it “'''Sin D. Kate'’s Pop-Up Undercover!”'' ''Sin D.: Teens will DIE from for this palette (not literally please don't think that don't sue us) Pop it out, keep it undercover! (we don't wanna get investigated please look at what happened to the other ones don't look at our old tweets please keep them undercover we are begging you)'' hosts crack up “'''OzQueen'… Sin D. Kate…”'' “Condragulations, you are BOTH the '''winners' of this week’s challenge!”'' ''Robin X...'' ''Billy Eyelash...'' '''''After Billy’s elimination… Gingica: That was… something. Sin D.: I’ve seen better than that. Billy: (lipstick message) Goodbye y'all, literally I had better things to do, so good luck with this competition. Byeee. one bothers to read the message and Robin wipes it off Hannah: Anyways, Robin, you really put on a show out there! That was impressive. OzQueen: Yes, I was living! Robin: Thank you guys so much! Robin: (confessional) That was such a traumatic experience, especially since I landed in the bottom last week too and I really didn’t want to be a victim of the second-one-out curse. I’m just gonna try to play it safe from now on. undresses herself to the side Gingica: (confessional) I’m satisfied with my results so far but still disappointed I haven’t won a Maxi Challenge yet. I really hope I’m not fading into the background. María: Congratulations to our winners! queens clap for Sin D. Kate and OzQueen María: Sin D., what does it feel like winning two challenges in a row? Sin D.: This is a wake-up call for all of you b*tches to not underestimate me. Natasha: I deserved that win. OzQueen: B*tch you completely copied my idea. sound Natasha: I did it better and that’s on that. Hannah: Ladies, let’s just be grateful we’re still here for another week. OzQueen: (confessional) I don’t care about that b*tch. I won, she didn't, boo. orchestral music while camera pans towards the different queens Werk Room The next day... and Tina enter the Werk Room while voguing Tina: (confessional) It’s a new day in the Werk Room! Last week, the judges were not too pleased with my look or makeup line. Luckily, I still have a chance to redeem myself. Robin: Another day, another slay! Erikka: Girl, you were still in the bottom. Robin: At least I know for a fact that I AM the lipsync assassin of the season. Natasha: Madame, you only won that lipsync because Billy didn’t submit. You know that, right? scraping sound OzQueen: Let’s see what challenge we have today so I can stay winning. Gingica: Didn’t you share your win last time? rolls her eyes “Oooh girl!” OzQueen: Speak of the devil… “She done already done had herses!” Hey queens! We’ve all had our fair share of copycats. Some might’ve been the JDQween’s to your Erika’s, and some might’ve been the Gingica’s to your HoWaffles. pans to Gingica. But know that if you’re in a room with 100 people, and 99 don’t believe in you but one copies your every move, then you’re doing something right. Sin D.: Ooooh the shade! bats her eyes Maxi Challenge Via werkroom.png QOS werkroom.png HoWaffles werkroom.png HELLO HELLO HELLO! Hosts: Hope you’re ready to get your creativity on, because for this week’s Maxi Challenge, the hosts have decided to take a look back at the rich history of Beat Yo Face, and have selected the most iconic looks we created when we competed in the show to be reimagined by none other than… you! That’s right! We don’t want you to modify or even remake, we’re asking you to completely reimagine one of our looks. You’ll have to create something that’s still obviously inspired by the original look, but infused with your own personal style. Don’t be afraid to think outside of the box and create something edgy and different! We’ve randomly assigned which look each of you will be having to reimagine below. For further guidance, we have attached a picture of each look and stated which season and episode the look came from, as well as the look’s theme. As usual, you’ll be judged based on Creativity, Beauty, Fittingness and Polish. You have 48 hours to submit your reimagined creation to your Facebook confessional chat. Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman… WIN! Tracking List *OzQueen SUBMITTED *Gingica SUBMITTED *Robin X SUBMITTED *Maricarmen Maestra SUBMITTED *Natasha SUBMITTED *Erikka69 SUBMITTED *Tina Dream SUBMITTED *Hannah SUBMITTED *Sin D. Kate SUBMITTED *María Netta SUBMITTED Werk Room Hannah: (confessional) For today’s Maxi Challenge, we were asked to reimagine one of the judges’ previous looks from when they competed. I’m not too worried about this challenge, but looking around the Werk Room, I see some girls don’t feel the same. X sits in his station stressed out Robin: (confessional) I said I’d start playing it safe so I can stop landing in the bottom two, but this challenge is really freaking me out for some reason. I might have to rush my look. walks up to Erikka María: How you doing girl? Erikka: I’m fine. How are you doing? scraping sound María: Well I’m… hard at work. How are you gonna improve upon HoWaffles’s look? Erikka: Why do you wanna know? Don’t you have work to do? María: I was just curious, girl. But clearly you don’t wanna talk so… see ya! glares at her as she leaves Erikka: (confessional) María has rubbed me the wrong way ever since she started acting up in Untucked. I just feel something’s… off about her. I am the Nancy Drew of Beat Yo Face and when I see a stunt I’m gonna call it out, so no matter what it takes, I’m gonna get to the bottom of this. hosts enter the Werk Room once again for a walk-through. HoWaffles: How you doin’ mis amores? walks up to Robin X’s workbench Via: Robin X! Robin: Hey Via. Via: So how’s the challenge going? Robin: Not good, trying to find the right hair and clothes to match the original while still looking masculine. Via: You seem to be a little stressed out, what’s going on? Robin: (starts tearing up) I honestly don’t know what I can bring to the table, I’ve given you my personal style and landed in the bottom twice in a row. Now I’m trying to play it safe, but I don’t know how. Via: (comforting her) Look, it’s not about your personal style or playing it safe, we’ve given you several critiques the past two weeks. What you can do is take those critiques to heart and try growing from them. Robin: I’ll try. Via: But now it seems like you have a lot of work cut out for you, so I’m going to leave you to it. Robin: Thank you. walks up to Natasha’s workbench HoWaffles: Hey Natasha! So tell me, how’s the challenge going so far? Natasha: I don’t know how to make the look I got assigned look good. sound pans to Via HoWaffles: Okay, so you don’t think you can make it look good? Natasha: No. HoWaffles: Well, you got assigned the kimono look, you can get some inspiration from your all-time favorite singer, Madonna! Natasha: From the Drowned Tour? HoWaffles: Think more Nothing Really Matters. Natasha: That’s a serve. HoWaffles: Yes. Now, good luck and get back to work! Natasha: Thank you. Runway Via BYF S03E03 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E03 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E03 Runway.png Welcome to the main stage of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! How are we feeling tonight? QOS: I’m feeling nostalgic, ladies. HoWaffles: A wine glass in one hand and a magnifying glass in the other! Via: Thpthpthpthpthpth! This week, we challenged our queens to reimagine our very own iconic looks! Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… . . . . . . . . WIN! First up, Erikka69, serving us some Absolut! QOS: Walk like an Egypt- wait no. HoWaffles: I can tell she’s cold! Via: Memoirs of a gay''sha! . . . . She’s the queen of the jungle, '''Gingica'! QOS: I Afri''can’t'' look away! Gingica: (voiceover) I brought my friend Rhenna to showcase my dress tonight. The dress features the African culture and Amazonian style the original dress had, but in a simplistic and fashion way. I am wearing a blue and yellow patterned dress (the holes represents the b*tches trying to get under my skin HA) with a chique neck and sleeve movements. HoWaffles: I’m seeing through her! Via: Can you be''leaf''? . . . . Cool as a cucumber, it’s Hannah! QOS: Pickle me pink. Hannah: (voiceover) I’m serving you a crisp new look, full of thrills and dills, guaranteed to light up your summer BBQ! HoWaffles: She’s... ajarred. hosts cackle Via: Oh. My. Sweet. Gherkins! . . . . Maricarmen Maestra, taking us on a Prismatic ride! QOS: Prismmmmmm. HoWaffles: She’s rosey and wet! Via: Let’s look at things from a different tri''angle! . . . . Ready for a little wine-and-dine, it’s '''María Netta'! QOS: She didn’t die. She crystallized into a wine goddess ready for the runway! HoWaffles: Wine-sical! Via: Wine''r ''wine''r, chicken ''diner! hosts crack up . . . . Bringing us Nothing Really Matters teas, it’s Natasha! QOS: Kimono-she-betta-don’t! Natasha: (voiceover) Look at this Japanese queen! I reinvented the look I was given completely! The neon fan and hologram underwear that projects flowers! Oh wait... what's written in there? Y'all gotta translate that later. Anyway, I really paid tribute to Japanese technological achievements AND appreciated this beautiful culture! HoWaffles: Geisha for filth! Via: Pop her cherry… blossoms! . . . . Don’t be jelly of her boogie, it’s OzQueen! QOS: Jell-HO! OzQueen: (voiceover) It's a melting jello look which means the after of the look, so I covered the fur sleeves with jello cubes and my head with jello balls, then used the jello melting as an inspiration to the skirt and leg thingies, everything completed with faux fur and yellow heels. HoWaffles: She’s jelly poppin’! Via: She makes me want to get alcohol poisoning! . . . . Showing us it does take two, Robin X! QOS: Come play with us. HoWaffles: He’s seeing two! Via: Red, white and blue! . . . . Humain madame 2.0., it’s Sin D. Kate! QOS: Is it raining? Sin D.: (voiceover) Tonight on the runway I am giving you dystopian scary low-key moth realness. I wanted to go out of my box for a bit so I decided to create an alternative scary version of HoWaffles’ look. She is the leader and behind her is her army of cucus waiting to suck cucu. HoWaffles: Safe s*x in latex! Via: (whispering) She better have a reveal under that. happens sound . . . . Last but not least, Tina Dream, making it rain! QOS: She’s got the Freaky Money. Tina: (voiceover) They say money can’t buy happiness but damn does it look good on me. I took the “greed” theme of Via’s iconic look and made it my own by designing this two-piece hooker dress. I feel like a million bucks… literally. HoWaffles: I’d bet my money on her! Via: What a greedy lady, tsk tsk. Judges' Critiques Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. When we call your name, please step forward. . . . . Hannah . . . . María Netta . . . . Natasha The three of you are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the tops and bottoms of the week. Let’s get on to the judges’ critiques! Starting with Erikka69! QOS: Your tire look in episode one was amazing! It was so creative and fun but after that, it’s just been plain and simple and kinda boring. Your look tonight doesn’t fit the Vodka theme. It’s the same color but if you told me this look was Vodka inspired, I’d think you were crazy. I just want you to take your looks ten steps forward and be more creative and less basic. HoWaffles: I honestly disagree with the judges, yeah your look wasn’t the best or the most innovative, but I found it well-polished and I loved the colors and the small details! However, please tell me how your look even closely resembles my original look, I felt quite disheartened honestly as the look did not convey the theme whatsoever. I would describe it as a “cute” look, but, you can’t go all the way in this competition if your looks are just “cute,” we know how much of a power-house you are, step it up next time. Via: This was, plain and simple, a disappointment. There were so many interesting, creative directions you could’ve gone in with this iconic, flowy look and you opted for a… costume... of whatever appropriative cultural mish-mash that is. The color is accurate but you didn’t incorporate the vodka at all and I don’t see how this showcases your personal style. You can do better. Thank you, Erikka. Next up, Gingica! QOS: You did my look justice and you might have done better than the original! I love the vibrant colors in your look and how you took the original look and made it seem like they could be sisters. You kept the leaves growing from her but made it more dramatic. You elevated the original look and took it from a 10 to an 11. Amazing job tonight! whispers to Via: “Who said it was a 10 to begin with?” and they both cackle HoWaffles: THIS is the Gingica I’ve been waiting to see this whole season! Such an amazing, elevated, beautiful look! From the polish to the small details such as the leaves in the back, everything is so amazing and you conveyed the theme of the original look outstandingly! It went from tribal to glamour and couture while still not losing the meaning of the original theme. In my opinion, this is one of the greatest looks I’ve seen in… all of Beat Yo Face herstory! Extraordinary job tonight! Via: This is absolute genius! The gown itself is stunning with its pattern and cartoon-ish shading and details on the colors, not to mention the neck and wrist areas as well as the optical illusion-like ingenuity of the lower part of the skirt. The giant leaves in the back and the headwrap complete the look and make it feel like a natural, modern, avant-garde evolution of the original design. Simply perfect! Thank you, Gingica. Next, Maricarmen Maestra! QOS: I’m happy with your look tonight. It’s nothing too crazy but I like the pattern of the dress and how you kept a similar hairstyle like the original’s. Your look reminds me on Kris Jenner with plastic surgery gone very wrong. The face looks kinda off but other than that, good job tonight. HoWaffles: I found your look very pleasing tonight, I mean the polish was a bit off but… we won’t talk about that. I love the small details you’ve added to the look and I love how you incorporated some elements of the original look into it. I have nothing else to say here but good job! Via: I might have to disagree with HoWaffles here, I’m not really sure what to think of your look tonight. It’s not bad at all, just a bit weird to me. I’m not sure what’s going on with the face and the dress isn’t really impressive, but it’s the blurry geometrical pattern above it that confused me a bit. It all feels mismatched; however I do like how you kept the original look’s “holograms” in. It’s just not my cup of tea, sorry. Thank you, Maricarmen. Moving on to OzQueen! QOS: Every week you’re serving fun and colorful looks with a concept. Tonight was probably my favorite look from you so far. It’s polished and campy but still beautiful. I want those furry sleeves that you’re wearing on me right now! I don’t really have anything else to say other than great job tonight. I think I might like your look better than the original. HoWaffles: I loved your look tonight, the theme was conveyed cleverly and I literally have nothing bad to say about it! This might be my favorite look from you so far this season and that’s saying a lot! One thing to add though, I’d love to see something other than a blue wig each week. Other than that, amazing job tonight! Via: First of all, I love your concept, and you’ve executed it perfectly. Overall it’s a nice, chic look and you definitely weren’t afraid to make the whole reimagine-the-original aspect take a back seat to your personal style, which I think paid off. I really like everything about this look, from the faux fur sleeves with jello cubes embedded in them to the stockings continuing the “melting” theme. Great job! Thank you, OzQueen. Next up, Robin X! QOS: Your type of drag is very different than everyone else here. That’s not a bad thing, we love diversity but every week it’s like the same thing. You aren’t taking your looks far enough and not paying attention to the little things. Your look tonight was just two clones but one’s wearing red and one’s wearing blue. The original wasn’t really like that. I want you to not rush your looks and try and put a tad bit more creativity and effort into them. Actually not a tad, a LOT! HoWaffles: I think your makeup line last week should’ve been called “Offendful” because you cannot imagine how offended I was that my original look was interpreted in… this way. I see ZERO connection between the original look and this one. You didn’t even get the colors correctly! I don’t know what was going through your head with this one and I KNOW you are much more capable than this, I mean… look at your lipsync look last week! I loved that square! I need to see more creativity and polish from you. PLEASE step it up. Via: Here we are again. You’re definitely showing your style, and that’s it for the positive aspects. I don’t know if you took a close look at the original looks, but if you did you probably would’ve noticed that they weren’t exactly the same save for having different color schemes, they also had different headpieces, wigs, bodysuits and fabric around the hips. Just like we’ve told you time and time again, the problem isn’t in your style, it’s in your polish and attention to detail. Thank you, Robin. Next is Sin D. Kate! QOS: Gworl, I was really disappointed in your look tonight. I must be so used to seeing all of the serves you have given us. Your look doesn’t read as fembot. It’s like it was storming outside so you put on a poncho, but wanted to be a little quirky. However, your look is still very polished but just lacks a better concept. HoWaffles: I expected a lot from you tonight, especially since you’ve wow’d me for two weeks straight. I don’t know what went wrong this time though, I barely see a connection between the original look and this one other than the clones behind the main coach. I mean, we collectively expected the look to be a reveal but when nothing happened we were left… disappointed. I mean… that’s it?! I know you can do better. Via: I do understand what you were going for, but while the original look was unabashedly serving sexy fembot, yours is just a shimmering poncho. I’m not getting robot or technology or anything of the sort from this. I do prefer the metallic texture on your look over the original one, but that’s about it. This wasn’t your best. Thank you, Sin D. Kate. Lastly, Tina Dream! QOS: I did not like this look at all tonight. It’s just so basic. As I’ve been saying to almost everyone tonight, TAKE YOUR LOOKS FURTHER! I don’t want to see anymore boring and basic looks after tonight! I know I’m taking it out on you but you haven’t really shown me anything different or new at all. HoWaffles: You and Robin suffered the same issue tonight, your looks were basic and didn’t convey any meaning. I mean, you literally took everything that was interesting and compelling with the original look and removed it. In what world would you think a bra and a skirt with a cheap texture of dollar bills on them would outweigh the gloriousness of that gown?! I was extremely disappointed tonight. Via: Not to toot my own horn here, but the original look is iconic, crafty and creative. It wasn’t just a dress made out of paper money - notice the golden wig and the coin-encrusted torso. You decided to only use the former, which isn’t necessarily bad, but in the end you showed up in a tacky, dollar-bill-print AliExpress dress. The giant dollar bill purse is camp, but the dress along with the boots, hair and sunglasses screams pedestrian. Step it up. Thank you, Tina. Thank you ladies, we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges will deliberate. queens leave the main stage QOS: Well, I’m happy my looks were done justice. HoWaffles: I can’t relate at all... What was UP with those girls tonight?! Via: I only found two of the looks we’ve seen tonight different and compelling. QOS: You can’t put the full blame on them though, this IS in fact a very difficult challenge. deliberation queens come back from the Untucked lounge Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. Gingica Tonight on the runway, you brought it, and proved to us why you are, in fact, the queen of the jungle. We have just one word for you… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Condragulations… . . . You are the winner of this week’s challenge! . . queens clap for her . . pans to Natasha . . Gingica: (confessional) I finally won my first Maxi Challenge! I’m showing these girls that they really shouldn’t mess with me. . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen Your jello confection had us screaming “JELL YES!” . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You’re safe. . . . You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . . Maricarmen Maestra You got us walking on air! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You are... safe. . . . . . . . . . . . . Erikka69 Your vodka look was an absolut disaster. . . . . . . . . . . Tina Dream Tonight, you did not leave the judges greedy… for love. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tina Dream... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . Tina: (confessional) F*ck. . . . . . Erikka69, you’re safe. You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . Robin X Tonight, instead of making us throw our hands up, you made us… throw up. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate Just as the song suggests… step it up. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You’re safe. You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . That means, Robin X, I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . . Robin: (confessional) I’m in the bottom… for a third time in a row. facepalms Elimination Two queens stand before us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for Don’t Cha by The Pussycat Dolls. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and save yourself… from elimination! The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''YOUR .' '. .''' '''LIFE! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! song starts HoWaffles: Oop! Prison honey! and Tina give it their all Robin: (confessional) After the bad critiques, I felt like giving up. But I have one last chance to show the judges the fire in my eyes, and you best believe I’m gonna take it. and Robin pull out their sexiest stunts Tina: (confessional) I want to do everything I can to impress the judges and show my creativity and how committed I am towards staying until the end of this competition. I just really want this so badly. song ends hosts clap . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ladies, we've made our decision. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . María Netta... Will you please step forward? . . . . safe queens whisper among themselves in shock and confusion . . and Tina look petrified . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hosts: María, is there anything you’d like to say to your fellow queens gathered here tonight? . . . . Tina: (confessional) What. The. F*ck. Is going on. . . . . . . . . . . . . María: I have not been honest towards my sisters. The truth is… I am not an actual participant in this competition. . . . glares at her from the back of the stage . . María: For the past three weeks, I have been a woman-on-the-inside, so to say. Since I wanted to still be a part of the show despite not being able to remain online for its entire duration, the hosts and I agreed to make me an informant, who would stay in the competition for a limited period of time and whose every interaction with the contestants was to be planned out. I enjoyed getting to know all of you, and the info I gathered was relayed to the judges in order to help them in their decisions throughout the competition. Long story short, I’m a spy. . . . . and Tina stare at each other in confusion . . . Hosts: María Netta… Our dearest asbestoSIS. You’ve served us well, and we’ll truly miss having you around. Now… María: Bye everyo-- begins coughing uncontrollably hosts and queens cackle leaves the stage Robin X… Tina Dream… . . . . You are both safe. But from now on, you better step it the f*ck up… or else. Hosts: Our Noble Nine! Let this serve as a warning that everything is not what it seems, and that you should keep your friends close and your hennemies closer. Now remember, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play! Category:Blog posts